


dawn

by steveeology



Series: drabble babbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveeology/pseuds/steveeology
Summary: requested prompt on tumblr: #63 - indigo skies before dawn





	dawn

You were never fond of mornings.

People always greet each other with “good morning,” but like, what the fuck is so good about mornings? The fact you had to get up and leave your bed is the worst thing ever. The sun’s bright light hurts your eyes, your eyebags more prominent at this time around, and you dread whatever comes up in the day.

Conclusion? Mornings sucks.

But that was before Bucky came around.

Sure, you’re still not a morning person, but the moments you do wake up earlier than usual isn’t so bad. Especially when you get to have a view of your lover’s sleeping face. He looks so peaceful in this state, like he wasn’t burdened by the world’s problems.

It was 4:49 am and you took your time to gaze at Bucky’s features. His long lashes, the perfect slope of his nose and the freckles across it, and his lips that were slightly opened. You listened to his steady breathing and the lull of his heartbeat. You basked in the warmth you feel as he sleepily pulls you closer.

You glanced at the window, a great view of the indigo skies. The soft blue and purple hues gave Bucky’s face a dreamy look.

The sun slowly rises, introducing a brand new day. To you, it meant a brand new day with Bucky.

You were never quite fond of mornings until you woke up next to him.


End file.
